Happy New Years
by Hatake.Inuzuka
Summary: Kiba and Kyouki both feel the same but will they find out?


**THIS IS MY FIRST OF STORIES OR ONESHOTS SO FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED BUT DONT BE RUDE ABOUT IT JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

**Name: **Kyouki Naraki

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT BUT KYOUKI NARAKI IS MINE,**

**BEGIN:**

**Kyouki POV**

Today Was the day, the day that our genin teams were doing the preliminary training for the chunin exams per request of the Hokage, I looked around the classroom to see who else was taking the exam, I observed the girls all swooning over Sasuke and could hear snippets of Sakura and Ino quarreling in the midst of the chaos. The only girl other than my self not involved in this was Hinata, she and i were best friends, I could see Hinata sneaking glances at her crush Naruto who was as usual trying to act out and get everyone's attention off of Sasuke. Shikamaru was sleeping, god knows how he can sleep with all this racket, Chouji was eating his chips and when I looked to his spot it was empty, oh no I thought, he didn't make it , Suddenly there was crashing sounds coming from the hallway, oooh mischief I must go investigate, as I reached the door it slammed open and someone smacked into me, the whole room went silent and stared, I looked up to see... no way... I blushed and said you passed!, but besides that WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! He looked at me and retorted well if you weren't in the way of the door you wouldn't be on your ass, In the midst go glaring at each other I hadn't noticed that the other jounin instructors had come in called their teams and left, Looking around I saw that there were only 6 students left plus me, and they were Naruto Uzumaki ,Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Hinata Who were on them 7 With the famous copy nin Kakashi Hatake, Hyuga,Shino Aburame,me and him, Kiba Inuzuka the makeup of team 8. Kurenai Yuhi Being our sensei. Speaking of Kurenai When The Door Opened She walked in and said it's time to go meet me at the training grounds in 5 minutes and with that she disappeared.

-FF Training Grounds-

Okay team, Kurenai said we are going to spar and see where everyone is at, Hinata,Shino you two are partners, Kiba,Kyouki you two are partners as well,

Partners, for some reason that sent butterflies to my stomach, Okay lets go Kiba I said getting into stance. By the end of the fight Kiba had won but only due to using Akamaru. Looking up at Kiba sitting above me with a kunai to my throat I got that feeling in my stomach again, I have liked Kiba since the academy days but it never seemed like he returned the feelings so like Hinata I admired him from a distance as his friend, but a we got older that feeling went from mere butterflies to a more intense feeling. a feeling of love. Unfortunately it wouldn't be returned, snapping out of my thoughts I see he hasn't moved yet. Hey Kiba, Can you get off of me? Huh? oh yeah sorry, he said. I could have sworn I say a faint blush but if i did it was gone just as quickly as it came, well he said standing up, see you tomorrow I guess, and with that he walked away, On the way home I see Ino. She runs up to me and asks me if I'm going to the new years festival tonight. I deadpanned. Oh My God! Thank You Ino I totally forgot about it I told her, And I still haven't gone shopping for anything to wear yet!She offered to go with me to shop and I accepted it, on the way to the store she started to talk.

** I:** sooo Kyouki are you going with anyone ?

**K:** no

**I:** oh hmmm.

**K:** Why hmmm

**I:** well I was wondering since Kiba Has been acting funny and he has been acting different when he is around you haven't you noticed?

**K:** now that you meintion it yeah, he had been kinda quiet and on edge,

**I:** Do you think he likes you Kyouki?

**K:**(hiding sadness) No, I'm not that lucky Ino

**I:** HA! you finally confessed, so you DO like Kiba

**K:**Oh My God Please Don't tell him I wouldn't be able to live with the rejection

**I:** I will be quiet on one condition

**K:** Oh no whats that

**I:** You tell me everything , and I mean everything from the beginning.

**K:** ugh Okay, It tarted on the first day back in the academy when Iruka sensei was introducing himself and doing attendance and I was late for class...

**I:** go on

**K:** I was trying to find the room when I was plowed over by a boy with a dog on his head, obviously Kiba who was late as well, He helped me up and we went to class together. there were two spots available. The two seats together by Shikamaru, We took those seats and as the year progressed I just Started to fall for his ridiculously silly antics.

**I:** Awww

**K:** as the years progressed it became more than just a crush.

**I:** oh?

**K:** I fell in love

**I:** So its settled then you are going to ask Kiba to go with you and get your new years kiss

**K:** okay...Wait What?No!

**I:** if you don't I'll ask him for you but it would make it easier for you to do it yourself.

**K:** ugh fine I'll do it later

**I:** promise?

**K: **promise

**I:** we are here

**IN THE STORE**

as we are cashing out I thought about how I was going to do this.

On the way home I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that there was someone in front of me and bumped into them.

I Looked up to see...

Kiba...

Blushing I apologized, sorry I wasn't paying attention I was heading home to get ready for the festival tonight.

oh, he said I was Just looking for someone who I wanted to ask but...

but what? I asked trying to hide the sadness in my voice

but... I couldn't find her. he said looking down

Hey Kiba, Do you umm want to go with me? as friends I mean?

with you? he looked up shocked, does that mean you were going alone?

yeah, I was going alone, I looked down.

oh okay Kiba said ill pick you up at 6 be ready.

okay see you later. with that he hurried off.

**FF 6 PM**

there was a knock at the door and I knew instantly who it was, tying my obi i walked to the door taking

a deep breath before I opened the door.

**Kiba POV **

She opened the door and she was wearing a blue kimono with a white obi,

her hair was up in a bun she looks absolutely breathtaking, I wish we were going

as more than jut friends tonight but one can only wish.

ready to go Kyouki? And I held out my hand, she gingerly took it and we left.

**Kyouki POV**

He held out his hand and I took it. As I shut my door behind me and looked at him I was left breathless.

He was stunning in general but in his black and red kimono he looked amazing.

Once we got into the heart of the festival I heard a familiar voice, Ino.

She had showed up with Shikamaru,

Kyouki! You came! she said looking between you and Kiba not hinting that she knew anything.

you look amazing.

thanks I could feel myself blushing,

so Kyouki when did you two get together?

I blushed harder

We didn't Kiba said. We are here as friends,

oh, Ino looked at me winked and said Good Luck Kyouki and dragged Shikamaru off.

What did she mean by that? asked Kiba snapping me out of my thoughts.

I don't know i said.

oh okay.

He took my arm and then I noticed something.

Kiba, Where is Akamaru? isn't he always with you?

I left him home tonight, he chuckled he can be Hana's home movie date as she didn't want to come

I had to giggle at that

**Kiba POV**

You know what its now or never I have to tell her how I feel and what a prefect time to do it than tonight.

come on Kyouki lets go I said grabbing her hand.

**Kyouki POV**

After being dragged around and playing some games, two stuffed dogs, some ramen and some sweets later it was 5 minutes to midnight, looking up I saw we had arrived at the top of the hokage monument, the view of the village was breathtaking perfect place for a couple I thought.

It was now 2 minutes to midnight and Kiba had been really quiet, all of a sudden, he spoke,

Kyouki?

yes Kiba?

I hope you had fun tonight I know I did,

I Blushed,

from the village below voices rang out...

60...59...58...57...

I need to tell you something Kyouki...

50...49...48...47...46...45...

What is it Kiba I said, Now I was worried he was never like this,

40...39...38...37...36...

I Understand if you hate me after this Kyouki but you need to know...

33...32...31...30...29...

what is it kiba?

25...24...23...22...

I cant deal with the way I feel. Every time I see you Kyouki I Just want to hold you kiss you know that you are mine

17...16...15...14...13...12...

Baically what i'm trying to say is... I Love you Kyouki, I always have right from the start,

8...7...6...

as he got up to leave I grabbed his arm, No Kiba don't leave, ...

he looked at me with a questioning look

because... I Love You too Always Have...

3...2...1...

all of a sudden I felt his lips on mine

I returned the kiss and after what seemed like too short of a time he pulled away

Happy New Years Kyouki

Happy New Years Kiba

Kyouki?

Yes Kiba?

Be Mine?

Always Kiba Always and forever and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
